You Make It Real
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Twenty 200 word sexy MeredithAddison drabbles. Written for the drabble123 challenge on livejournal. Now Complete!
1. Satisfaction

**A/N: So this is something a little different for me but I like a challenge :P  
This is the first of 20 drabbles I'll be writing for the drabble123 challenge on livejournal. I chose to use the table 'Sex' ;)  
My livejournal name is iam_kelly for anyone who wants to take a look, all of my blends and icons are on there for anyone who hasn't seen them. Any fics I post on there will be posted here to.**

******The drabbles are unrelated unless I state otherwise. Each drabble will be 200 words exactly!**  


**

* * *

**

_Satisfaction  
__**Prompt 17 - Scratch**  
__~x~_

She's hovering over Meredith's body, her lips attacking her neck as her fingers twist inside her. It must be driving Meredith insane. She can tell by the way her moans come out in whimpers and begs.

"Tell me how it feels" she whispered huskily as she pushed her fingers hard into Meredith's opening, a distinct sound of her skin against wetness mixing with Meredith's desperate cries.

"God it's, please" Meredith begged, digging her fingers into Addison's arm, the other hand clutching at her back.

"Tell me, how it feels" Addison said keeping her movements slow, her thumb brushing lightly against Meredith's clit.

"Incredible" Meredith panted "But I need, I need more, please, faster"

"Like this?" Addison said thrusting a little faster.

"More" Meredith said pushing her hips up, Addison grinned at her and pushed in deeper, Meredith moaned and scratched against Addison's skin some more.

"Fuck, Addison" Meredith moaned out as Addison pushed against her spot and clit almost at the same time, it was then she exploded with pleasure, her juices spilling out onto Addison's hand.

Addison knows it's her own fault that Derek will probably see the scratches. But she's too satisfied with her own handiwork to care.


	2. Good Vibrations

_Good Vibrations  
__**Prompt 4 - Masturbation**  
__~x~_

Addison sat on her bed with her legs crossed, her hands resting on her knees, as she stared down at the small bullet shaped vibrator, she reached out and clicked the button on the bottom, watching it spring into action and shake against the bed before turning it off and holding it, she lay back against the pillows and spread her legs a little, she tentatively brushed her finger against her clit, as she started to relax she turned on the vibrator and rubbed it against herself.

"Pete" she thought to herself "Cowboy Pete, Gladiator Pete"

Nothing. Even with the added buzz. Nothing.

She let her mind wander to somewhere she'd always tried to stay away from. Meredith Grey. Meredith Grey's fingers. Meredith Grey's tongue. She let out a content sigh and clicked the button again, the intensity of the vibrations increased. She could feel pleasure building up inside her.

Her head clouded with thoughts of lips on her skin, fingers inside her, she let out a small moan, she struggled to keep the vibrator against her as her hips bucked.

One more click of the button sent the vibrations higher and Addison over the edge. Screaming one word. Meredith.


	3. In The Dark Of The Night

_In The Dark Of The Night  
__**Prompt 6 - Shiver**  
__~x~_

You can just about remember how you got there. A blurry scene of tequila shots and drunken kisses enters your head. A vague vision of stumbling into a cab and then a hotel room. And now your eyes are looking at a smooth back, red hair resting against it just below the shoulders, sheets low on her hips. Your hand reaches out and your fingertips trace down her spine. She shivers. You stop.

She turns to look at you. Your eyes connect. Neither of you know what the other is thinking. You let out a quiet breath. She shuffles a little closer, her hand brushing lightly against your ribs as she moves it to rest on your back. It's your turn to shiver.

Lips touch. Tongues search. Naked breasts brush together. Legs entwine.

She rolls on top of you. Linking your fingers together against the bed. Lips never parting. You frown when she climbs off the bed, but then she holds out her hand and you grin slightly when you take it. Both of you shiver when the cold water of the shower hits your bodies. And as the temperature of the water rises, so does the heat between you.


	4. And All We Can Do Is Keep Breathing

_And All We Can Do Is Keep Breathing  
__**Prompt 2 - Breathe**  
__~x~_

"I thought I'd lost you" Addison whispered in the darkness of her hotel room.

"You'll never lose me" Meredith whispered back, kissing her shoulder lightly, her leg hooked over Addison's, her hand tracing her skin gently.

"You weren't breathing" Addison said with a short breath, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip "You weren't breathing and I, I wanted to do something, I wanted to, to say something, I wanted to scream that you had to come back for me but I couldn't…" she said tearfully.

"Sshhh" Meredith said soothingly "I know, I know that's why we're going to tell everyone soon"

"We are?" Addison sniffled.

"We are" Meredith smiled, she kissed Addison and rolled them over so she could hover over her, her kiss moved from her lips to her neck, down through the valley between her breasts and onto her stomach, she moved back up to kiss her lips again "I'm here" she said softly "I'm here and I'm breathing, I will never leave you, I love you" Meredith smiled.

"I love you too" Addison smiled, she laughed slightly when Meredith mischievously grinned at her and moved down the bed, her lips searching for somewhere else to touch.


	5. Once Upon A Time In A Dirty Bar Bathroom

_Once Upon A Time In A Dirty Bar Bathroom  
__**Prompt 10 - Swallow**_  
_~x~_

Meredith could feel Addison's eyes burning into her from across the bar. It wasn't the first time she'd caught her looking. It wasn't the first time she'd felt excitement zing between her legs as blue eyes raked across her body. She swallowed hard as she watched Addison step off her bar stool and walk closer, reaching out to her last tequila shot and drinking it back quickly, Addison flicked her eyes to the bathroom and breezed past Meredith.

Meredith waited for a moment before following her. As she stepped inside she saw Addison leaning up against the sinks. They stared at each other silently, as soon as Meredith's lips parted to speak Addison stepped forward and crashed their lips together, her hands gripped onto Meredith's waist to guide her into the nearest stall, locking the door behind them.

"Addison" Meredith gasped against her lips.

"I know" Addison whispered back "I know we said no more, but I can't, I need you"

"I need you too" Meredith whimpered, she moaned and buried her face into Addison's neck as she felt her hand pop the button on her jeans and slip inside her panties. Swallowing hard again as slender fingers entered her.


	6. All That She Wants

**A/N: Not sure that I'm that fond of this one tbh. 200 words per drabble is such a frustrating limit!**

* * *

_All That She Wants  
____**Prompt 15 - Want**_  
_~x~_

"What do you _want_ Meredith?" Addison said breathlessly as Meredith stepped closer to her, the walls of the on-call room felt like they were closing around her.

"You know what I want" Meredith said simply "I want _you_ Addison"

"We've talked about this, this can't happen, you, you want Derek and, this isn't _right!_"

"It isn't wrong" Meredith whispered, brushing Addison's hair off her shoulder and kissing her neck "It isn't wrong" she said kissing her skin again "Tell me you don't want me and I'll walk away" she looked up, her eyes locking with Addison's.

"You know I can't do that" Addison whimpered, she pulled Meredith close to her and crashed their lips together, they grasped at each other and scrubs were roughly pulled away from bodies, Meredith let out a slight grunt as Addison turned them around and pressed her up against the wall, slipping her thigh between Meredith's legs, Meredith instantly pushed herself against it.

"I can't stop feeling like this" Addison mumbled, kissing Meredith's jawline.

"You don't have to" Meredith whispered back "We don't have to, if you want me, you can have me, you just have to say it"

"I want you Meredith" she whispered.


	7. The Best Kind Of Hunger

_The Best Kind Of Hunger  
**Prompt 3 - Bite  
**~x~ _

"Oh god" Addison groaned out, her teeth digging into her lips as Meredith's fingers pushed in and out of her, each time getting deeper, hitting stronger against her spot, her hands gripped onto Meredith's back.

"Meredith" she cried out.

"Sshh" Meredith said with a slight giggle "Someone will hear us"

"It's kind of, hard, when, you're doing, that" Addison panted, she let out a whimpering moan as Meredith's thumb brushed against her clit.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it so much" Meredith whispered huskily, she kissed Addison hard on the lips and nibbled at her bottom lip as she pulled away, she pushed in a third finger and thrust harder, Addison held Meredith close and bit into her shoulder as she screamed, as her pleasure built up her lips and teeth moved across Meredith's shoulder to her neck.

"Please" Addison moaned into her skin "Please, I need, I can't…." she mumbled incoherently, Meredith curled her fingers inside Addison and rubbed hard against her inner walls, Addison sucked and bit against Meredith's neck, not even thinking about the marks she would leave, Meredith groaned as she felt teeth sink into her and curled her fingers even more making Addison whimper her name.


	8. Screw Boundaries

_Screw Boundaries  
**Prompt 7 - Boundaries  
**~x~ _

"I know you want this" Meredith said quietly as she cornered Addison in the interns locker room "You wouldn't have met me here if you didn't"

"I'm only here because I think we need to talk about, boundaries" Addison stuttered "There are certain boundaries we shouldn't cross as colleagues and, and you're dating my ex-husband! There are boundaries Meredith"

"I'm not dating Derek"

"But still, there are boundaries" Addison said with a breath as Meredith stepped close to her, causing her to step back and bump into the lockers.

"Screw boundaries" Meredith whispered huskily as their lips almost touched, a second later their lips were together in a heated kiss, Addison's hands gripped onto Meredith's back as Meredith steadied herself by putting a hand on the lockers, her other hand slipped into Addison's scrub pants and panties, her fingers slipped into Addison's wet folds.

"I knew you wanted this" Meredith mumbled against her mouth.

"God Meredith, please" Addison said with a whimper "Please"

"Sshh, it's coming" Meredith whispered, she pressed their lips back together as she pushed two fingers inside Addison, she made her cum twice before a pager interrupted them. Addison kissed Meredith's neck appreciatively and whispered "Screw boundaries"


	9. The Smell Of Your Skin

_The Smell Of Your Skin, The Taste Of Your Lips  
**Prompt 1 - Skin  
**~x~ _

"I love your skin" Meredith whispered as she kissed a trail down Addison's spine.

"My skin?" Addison said with a smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah" Meredith smiled, moving her kisses to Addison's hip bone, up to her waist, along the side of her breast and finally setting on her neck, her body spooning Addison's.

"Why?" Addison laughed.

"It's, smooth" Meredith smiled "It feels good when I touch you"

"Thanks?"

"What's that tone?" Meredith chuckled lightly.

"I mean, my skin? I'd get it if you said you liked my legs or my boobs but, my skin?" Addison said turning her head a little so Meredith could see her raised eyebrow.

"I love your skin, deal with it" Meredith smirked, she pulled Addison's arm so she lay on her back and straddled her, she brushed her fingertips down the centre of Addison's body "I could touch you forever" she whispered "You're beautiful Addie"

"You're beautiful too" Addison smiled softly, her hands came to rest on Meredith's hips, her thumbs brushing her skin lightly "I love you Meredith Grey"

"You do?" Meredith asked with a tentative smile.

"I do"

"I love you too" Meredith smiled, leaned down, and pressed their lips together.


	10. Tease Me, Please Me

_Tease Me, Please Me  
__**Prompt 13 – Obey**_

_~x~_

Meredith's hand curled into the sheets below her, the other burying into the red hair of the head between her legs, her hips pushing up as she tried so damn hard to get the release she need, but every time she got close, the devilish red head would pull away and look up at her with a grin.

"You're not being fair" Meredith groans.

"You just wait Mer" Addison says huskily as she moves up to kiss her lips gently, grinding against her "If you obey me, if you do what you're told for once, I'll make it worth your while, now are you going to obey me or do you need me to punish you?" she whispered against her mouth.

"No, please, please just, don't stop" Meredith whimpers, Addison moves back down to Meredith's wetness and continues her assault, bringing her to the edge and then pulling away, teasing Meredith more than ever before.

"Do you want to cum now?" she asks as she knows Meredith is about to crack.

"Yes, please" she pants.

"Whenever you're ready honey" Addison whispers, bringing her lips to suck on her clit, it didn't take long before Meredith screamed until she saw black.


	11. Whipped

_Whipped  
__**Prompt 14 – Delicious  
**__~x~_

"I love this place" Meredith smiled as she ran her hands along the counter of the kitchen in Addison's new apartment "It's so, you"

"I love it even better now you're here" Addison smiled, kissing her gently "We can have sex on every surface possible"

"I like the sound of that" Meredith laughed "Well, let's see what we have in here shall we, I'm feeling a little hungry" she opened the refrigerator and grinned as she spotted the can of whipped cream, she shook the can a little and popped off the lid before closing the refrigerator and turning to pin Addison against the counter, she squirted the cream onto Addison's neck, who squealed at the cold.

"Meredith" she laughed.

"Mmm, delicious" Meredith moaned as she licked the cream from her skin, Addison tilted her head a little and sighed, Meredith peeled Addison's shirt away and dropped it to the floor, squirting a line of cream across her chest and eating it off her.

"Don't I get some?" Addison pouted, Meredith smirked and handed her the can, she giggled as Addison put some cream on her cheek and licked it away. They didn't move away from the kitchen for hours.


	12. Our Little Secret

_Our Little Secret  
__**Prompt 16 – Anonymous  
**__~x~_

It was better that they pretended they didn't know each other. Better that they pretended they were just two anonymous women seeking something more in one another. Names weren't spoken. They weren't even screamed as fingers curled inside each other and teeth bit skin then sent pain and pleasure shooting down spines. Goosebumps covering their skin.

Anonymity worked for both of them. Especially one. It was her thing, random hook-ups, one night stands, personal information locked away for nobody to hear. It was better that way. No complications. No heartbreak. And the other, well heartbreak was kind of her thing.

The hotel room is dark. The sheets tangle as their sweaty bodies move together passionately, like they had always been together, always known how the others body worked and responded. Each woman knew how to pleasure the other, how to make them almost pass out as waves and waves of ecstasy passed through them.

Nobody would ever know, except for maybe the couple in the hotel room next to them who would hear their moans. And the anonymous visitor would be gone before sunrise. It would always mean nothing, not a god damn thing. But it would also, mean everything.


	13. Sweet Cherry Pie

_Sweet Cherry Pie  
__**Prompt 8 – Tongue  
**__~x~_

Meredith had never known anyone so good with their tongue. She'd had her fair share of, _partners_ but nobody, nobody used their tongue like Addison did.

"_I wouldn't be surprised if she could put a knot in a cherry stem with it"_ she thought as Addison's tongue circled her clit _"Why am I thinking about….god!"_

"Are you ok baby?" Addison whispered as she moved to kiss Meredith's thigh.

"Yeah, yeah" she panted "Addie don't stop"

"Ok" Addison chuckled lightly, she held Meredith's thigh with one hand and used her other fingers to tighten Meredith's clit, she circled it slowly and then pressed her mouth against it, sucking gently on it.

"Oh, fuck" Meredith cried out, her hips tried to buck up hard but Addison held her down, working at her clit constantly, Meredith panted as she felt her whole body starting to convulse in pleasure "Addison" she moaned loudly as her orgasm washed over her, her toes curling.

Addison let Meredith calm before kissing her way up to her lips.

"That was incredible"

"You know Meredith, I can tie a knot in a cherry stem with my tongue" Addison whispered huskily, Meredith couldn't help but grin and then kiss her.


	14. Any Time, Any Place

_Any Time, Any Place  
__**Prompt 11 – Vanilla  
**__~x~_

"Mmm, you smell good" Meredith mumbled, nuzzling Addison's neck as they snuggled under her bed covers "What is that?"

"I got a new body cream, vanilla, do you like it?"

"I want to eat you right up" she whispered, kissing her neck and nipping the skin gently.

"Well you already did that tonight honey" Addison laughed.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did" Meredith laughed, she wrapped her arm around her and stroked her skin gently "I think we should tell people about us"

"You do?"

"It's been 4 months now, I don't want to hide us, it's insane, we shouldn't have to hide us, you've been back for 6 months now…"

"I just want you to be sure, it won't be easy"

"When has our life ever been easy Addie?" Meredith laughed.

"True" Addison smirked "Mer I, I love you, is…that ok?"

"Of course it's ok, of course it is, I love you too, so much"

"Good" Addison smiled softly, kissing her lightly "Y'know I could use my new vanilla body cream to give you a massage"

"Ok" Meredith smiled "As long as I can do you after"

"You can do me any time"

Meredith laughed and kissed her again.


	15. Great Balls Of Fire

_Great Balls Of Fire  
__**Prompt 5 – Burn  
**__~x~_

What they're doing, it's playing with fire. And not just a little flame at the end of a match, it's a big giant ball of fire.

As good as the sex is, and it is _really, really good_, they'd never really work outside of the 4 walls of Addison's hotel room, the locked door and the big bed, that's all they really need.

Nobody's ever made Meredith moan the way Addison does, it's, toe curling, mind numbing. And Meredith could do just the same to Addison, in so many ways.

Sometimes it's rough, hands gripping onto arms, nails digging into skin, teeth biting, loud screams, and then other times, it's soft, gentle. Lips brushing softly against naked skin, bodies wrapped so closely together they could almost feel each other's pulses. The moans they cried muffled in each other's necks as they rocked slowly together, their fingers doing all the work.

No matter what they feel, what they do, just one word to anyone could end what they had, and neither were prepared to end it, the sex, and the love they just wouldn't admit.

They were playing with fire every single day, and just hoping, praying nobody would get burned.


	16. Losing Control

_Losing Control  
__**Prompt 9 – Restraint  
**__~x~_

"Hello" Meredith said with a grin as Addison stepped into the elevator where she stood alone.

"Hello" Addison said with a slight smirk, she pushed the button to her floor and stood with her back to Meredith, as the doors closed Meredith took a step forward and kissed Addison's shoulder, her arms coming around her "You have no restraint do you" Addison laughed.

"It's not my fault I have such a hot girlfriend" Meredith whispered, she turned Addison around and pushed her up against the wall, their lips coming together passionately, Addison moaned and her hands gripped onto Meredith's waist.

"You are such a bad influence" she panted "You're so, so bad"

"Like you said, I have no restraint, not when it comes to you" Meredith mumbled against her mouth "I'm going to come to the hotel tonight, get you naked, a fuck you against the wall, ok?"

"Mmhmm, ok" Addison nodded, gasping as Meredith kissed her neck "God, Mer, the doors are going to open…"

"One more second" Meredith whispered, she pressed Addison a little harder into the wall and kissed her passionately again, as the elevator came to a stop she pulled away, leaving Addison with bruised lips.


	17. A Minute's Peace

_A Minute's Peace  
__**Prompt 20 – Writer's Choice  
**__~x~_

"Are they asleep?" Addison whispered as Meredith closed their bedroom door quietly.

"They're asleep" her wife grinned, climbing onto the bed and kissing Addison passionately, she straddled her legs and linked her arms around her neck as Addison help onto Meredith's hips.

"It feels like it's been forever" Addison mumbled as she kissed Meredith's neck.

"It has"

"I love our kids and I couldn't change them but I am so in need of…"

"Addie" Meredith said, putting her hand over Addison's mouth "If you don't shut up…." she squealed as Addison flipped them over and giggled as Addison sshh-ed her "Oh god" she mumbled as Addison caressed her body and kissed her neck again, knowing it would send shivers down Meredith's spine, they both started to strip away clothes and grind their bodies together.

"You are so perfect" Addison whispered as she began to kiss down Meredith's chest, settling on kissing her stomach gently.

"I have stretch marks now…"

"They make you more perfect than ever" Addison smiled up at her, she kissed back up to Meredith's lips again and just as she moved her hand between their bodies their sons distinctive cry of 'Mommy' echoed down the hall loudly.


	18. Still Dirty, Even When Showered

_Still Dirty, Even When Showered  
__**Prompt 12 – Dirty  
**__~x~_

"Good morning" Addison smiled as she carefully slid open Meredith's shower door.

"Good morning" Meredith smiled "Care to join? We got awfully _dirty_ last night"

Addison grinned and stripped down, she climbed into the shower and pressed Meredith against the wall, their lips coming together as the water poured down on them.

"You look so good in water" Meredith said huskily against her lips "I suppose I should get you clean"

"Honey with you I'll never be clean" Addison said with a slight grin.

"I guess that's true" Meredith laughed, she squeezed out some shampoo and started to gently massage it into Addison's hair before moving her so she was under the spray, Addison washed the shampoo from her hair as Meredith began to wash her body, her hands soaping up her skin, her lips came to Addison's neck and she fluttered kisses against her "I could get used to this" she whispered.

"Mmm, me too" Addison sighed, she tilted Meredith's head back and kissed her lips "Nobody can do what you do to me Mer"

"I should hope not" Meredith said with a slight grin, Addison laughed and pressed their lips together again, the water running against their bodies.


	19. Up All Night

_Up All Night  
__**Prompt 19 – Greedy  
**__~x~_

"I don't think, I don't think I can, can have any, any more" Meredith panted as she lay next to Addison, both of them naked and breathless "It's, not possible, and it'd be, greedy, right?"

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of greed honey" Addison laughed, kissing her gently "You just don't think I can do it, do you? And I can, I can make you purr all night"

"Purr?" Meredith laughed.

"Mmm, purr" Addison giggled, climbing on top of her and kissing her firmly on the lips "I love you" she whispered "Do you know that? I love, this, us, staying in bed with you all day and all night long, being, greedy with you" she laughed "I love it"

"Me too" Meredith smiled, her fingertips tracing Addison's spine "I love you too"

Addison kissed her again and slipped a hand between them, finding Meredith's wet centre and stroking it gently, Meredith whimpered a little and bucked her hips "Just relax" Addison whispered, she slowly pushed her fingers inside her girlfriend and curled them inside her, thrusting them in and out slowly, Meredith held onto Addison and constantly moaned, before another great wave of pleasure washed over her body.


	20. What Will The Neighbors Say

_What Will The Neighbours Say  
__**Prompt 18 – Whore  
**__~x~_

Meredith's always known she can be a bit of a whore. Not that she ever let it stop her have a little fun. And Addison, well Addison wasn't exactly sweetness and light, so really, they were perfect for each other.

Addison's just as in control as Meredith knew she would be, with just one look from her Meredith's knees could weaken, at the feel of Addison's breath against her neck shivers would spread through her body, moans instantly escaped as she was bent over the kitchen counter, her head thrown back as Addison pulled down her panties and jeans, lips on Meredith's neck as her fingers worked there way in from behind.

Meredith moaned loudly, not caring if Addison's neighbours would hear, her hands held on tightly to the counter as fingers were thrust inside her increasingly wet opening, she gently thrust back against Addison's hand and held the other to her breast, Addison's lips moving up to just underneath her ear, whispering things that were anything but sweet.

As Meredith cries out her name Addison grins just slightly, proud of herself for coaxing such a noise from someone so, experienced. And then waits for Meredith to return the favour.


End file.
